


Siblings Forever

by Animedemon01



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Prompt Fill, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animedemon01/pseuds/Animedemon01
Summary: Just some little snippets of Zack and Ivy growing up together.
Relationships: Ivy & Zack (Carmen Sandiego)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Carmen Sandiego Prompt Challenge





	Siblings Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [constantconfusion14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantconfusion14/pseuds/constantconfusion14) in the [Carmen_Sandiego_Prompt_Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Carmen_Sandiego_Prompt_Challenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Small blurbs about Ivy and Zack growing up together! Little Zack annoying the heck out of his sister at every chance, small (but still very threatening) Ivy intimidating her brother's bully, ect.
> 
> Hey, guys, sorry this is kinda short, but I haven't had much time or motivation to write. Its been a challenge to work on both this and Scar's Don't Fade, and I feel that if I don't post this now, I'm just gonna end up shelving it for a long time.
> 
> Also, I would love for all of you to take a look at the challenge I wrote this for, and maybe get involved.

Ivy was only three years old when her little brother, Zack, was born. Of course, when her parents said they would be adding a new member to their family, her first assumption was that they would be getting a puppy. But instead, she got a little brother.

Ivy didn’t like Zack at first-he cried all the time and constantly stank-but as he grew older, she began to find him more tolerable. His first word was not _mama_ or _dada_ , but _Ivy_.

Ivy didn’t know why she had hit her brother. After all, he hadn’t meant to knock over her block tower, but it was really a heat of the moment thing. And now, Zack was crying.

“Stop crying, I barely hit you and mom’s gonna hear.” She told him. “I’ll let you hit me back.”

This did not end Zack’s crying, so Ivy decided to try a different method.

“Alright, bro, if you don’t stop crying, I’m gonna hit you again!”

What Ivy failed to notice was that their mother was now standing behind her and had heard every word of her last statement. She spent the next hour standing in the corner as punishment for hitting her little brother.

When she was seven, Ivy was given a pair of goldfish as a gift. She loved her new pets, as simple as they were, and named them Goldy and Bubbles. Naturally, she did her best to keep her hyper and destructive brother away from them, no matter how many times he promised he would be careful.

But, of course, she had to leave the fish behind when she went to school. She had warned Zack to stay away from her pets, but the four-year-old wasn’t exactly known for listening. Besides making him promise to leave them alone, there wasn’t much she could do.

When Ivy got home at the end of the day, her beloved fish were no longer in their bowl, and Zack was nowhere to be found. She eventually tracked him down to under his bed, hiding with her two now-dead goldfish. Apparently, he had tried to take them for a walk, not realizing they needed water to live. It was quite a while before Ivy forgave him.

Ivy butted heads with her brother quite frequently, but she still understood that it was her job to protect him. And when she had found out that Zack hadn’t eaten lunch for the past three days because a bully had been taking his lunch money at school, she knew that she’d have to step in.

She waited until after school, when all of the kids of every grade were getting out, and had Zack point out the bully to her. The boy he pointed out was tall, big for his age, but still smaller than Ivy. Of course, she wasn’t planning on fighting him, just intimidating him into staying away from her little brother.

When she approached the boy, Zack hiding awkwardly behind her, he smirked.

“Wow, you really got your sister to deal with this for you?” Laughed the bully. “You really are a coward.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you.” Said Ivy. “But if you don’t stop stealing from my brother, I might have to.”

“What are you gonna do about it? You’re a girl; girls can’t find. Punch me, I dare you.”

Ivy hated being challenged. With all her strength, she punched him in the nose as hard as she could. The boy was in shock when he reached a hand to his nose, finding it blood. As he began to cry, Ivy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

“Don’t you dare bother my brother again, or I’ll hit you harder next time.” She growled.

The bully didn’t bother Zack anymore after that. In fact, nobody did.

After a trip to a new barber, Zack came home with a bowl cut. In his child mind, this was absolutely the worst thing that could have happened. As soon as he got home, he hid under his bed, claiming he wouldn’t be going to school the next day.

“Bro, mom and dad aren’t gonna let you stay home just because your hair looks bad.” Said Ivy. “Quit being stupid and come out from under there.”

“I don’t care what they say, I’m not going to school.” He told her. “I look stupid.”

“Well, maybe I could fix it.” Suggested Ivy. “I mean, it can’t be too hard. Will you let me give it a shot?”

Zack nodded; it couldn’t be any worse than the bowl cut.

Ivy really had no idea what she was doing, and absolutely butchered Zack’s hair, leaving multiple bald spots. When their parents saw it, they were not pleased, grounding both children before taking Zack back to the barber to get his head completely shaved. In his opinion, it was still a great improvement on the bowl cut.

“Why would you think this was a good idea?” Demanded Ivy, staring at her now eyebrowless brother. “Mom and dad are gonna kill you!”

“I don’t know!” He shouted. “I was bored, saw dad’s razor, and now I don’t have eyebrows. You have to help me; can’t you fix it with makeup or something?”

Ivy didn’t wear makeup. In fact, she barely knew what any of it was for. But Zack seemed desperate, so she figured she could take a stab at it with some of their mother’s makeup.

The mascara brush looked all hairy, sorta like eyebrows, so she figured that was what it was for. She gave Zack two thick, black eyebrows with the product, hoping they looked good enough to trick their parents.

Their father didn’t notice, but their mother sure did. She immediately made Zack wash the mascara off his face and grounded him. Not only for shaving his eyebrows, but for using her makeup as well. Zack, to his credit, didn’t rat out Ivy for her involvement.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, I'm still working on Scar's Don't Fade, I just find it helps to do side fics as well. School has just been really draining lately, and because of covid, I'm not getting a real break anytime soon to refresh. 
> 
> As always, feedback makes me really happy.


End file.
